


Not so lonely now

by ChibiPanda



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha got each other's back guys, Comfort, Fluffy, Friendship, Jisung is cute in here, Loneliness, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPanda/pseuds/ChibiPanda
Summary: Returning to sleeping roommates and dark rooms would make anyone lonely, and Jisung was no exception.'Jisung’s eyes watered as he yawned for the eighth time. It was only two-thirty-three in the morning, but they had been busy lately and it felt much later; earlier. He’d convinced Changbin to leave three hours ago; the older had planned on spending the night with his parents and Jisung felt bad making him miss out on quality time at home.'





	Not so lonely now

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing that I thought up while watching their roommate 2 roommate stuff. Hopefully, it isn't too bad ^_^

Jisung’s eyes watered as he yawned for the eighth time. It was only two-thirty-three in the morning, but they had been busy lately and it felt much later; earlier. He’d convinced Changbin to leave three hours ago; the older had planned on spending the night with his parents and Jisung felt bad making him miss out on quality time at home.

Chan had stayed back at the dorm. He was the latest victim of the bout of sickness which had been claiming members throughout the last couple weeks. Technically the leader was on the mend, it had been a minor cold, but they’d convinced him to ‘lead by example’ and rest. Though Jisung doubted the older had done much resting.

Jisung should have left when Changbin did, he should be trying to get a full nights sleep for once, but as exhausted as his body was he didn’t want to go back to the dorms. Back to sleeping roommates and musty rooms. Returning home now would be almost more depressing than spending the night in the studio.

But, he’d promised Changbin he would go back to the dorms – hours ago – that’s how he convinced the older to leave.

Reluctantly, Jisung closed his battered notebook and slipped it into his black and grey bag. He staggered slightly as he stood, legs numb and tingling from staying still for too long, and tried to stretch out his upper back and neck; reaching to the ceiling and craning side to side.

He had realized late yesterday that he would, in fact, be the illness’ final victim but had planned on avoiding that reality as long as possible. The only thing more lonely than returning to sleeping roommates was waiting for them to return while being trapped in bed, granted, he wouldn’t be homebound by a cold; practice would still happen, fan meetings, radio shows. It was more the metaphorical isolation rather than the physical.

The young producer lifted the black jacket from the back of the chair and slipped it onto his small frame with a sigh. If he hadn’t promised – and subsequently knew Changbin would check; hopefully in the morning – to return to the dorms… He shouldered the bag, hit the light, and left.

The walk was dark and cold, but Jisung had become used to it. In some ways it was pleasant; a time where no one expected anything from him. People expected a lot of the group, and Jisung knew the pressure he felt was nothing compared to the weight on Chan. But still…

Jisung knew he was lucky; lucky his friend wanted to go to the JYP audition; lucky Chan invited him to make music; lucky Changbin joined; lucky for Chan’s group; lucky to have the chance to debut; lucky to have done so with some of the best friends he could ask for. He was thankful.

However, it was stressful. Jisung was expected to rap well, write well, produce well, dance well, sing well…do everything well. The pedestal was way too high for him on an average day and it felt higher – more nauseating – in the recent weeks.

He was grateful people thought so highly of him; he could never express how much he respected Chan and how honored he was to have been given the chance to shine, like with the high notes in Hellevator. He was extraordinarily grateful.

However, it was a lot and Jisung didn’t always think he deserved the praise he was given.

The lights were off when he opened the door to the dorms. Which wasn’t too abnormal, though they normally left a light on if members were missing. Jisung assumed they must have all went to bed early and forgot to do so; which hurt.

Slowly he removed his shoes and jacket, deciding not to do so in the darkness, and took his time preparing for bed.

The bathroom’s fluorescent lights burned his eyes and the soft breeze from the fan chilled his skin. Jisung reached for the closet cabinet, he had taken to storing a pair of pajamas in the bathroom for days when he returned late – nothing special, just random shorts and whatever shirt was on the top of the clean laundry pile – in an attempt to not disturb Hyunjin or Seungmin; though they had never complained.

Except when Jisung opened the cabinet his usual resources had been replaced. Instead, thick wooly sweatpants and a large light grey sweatshirt with the words ‘Welcome to Sydney’ in bold on the front were folded neatly on the shelf.

The loose fitting fabric felt like a phantom hug, and it almost made the prospect of going into his musty dark room a bit more tolerable.

Exiting the bathroom, and therefore the light, brought back that uncomfortable chill. Jisung’s bedroom door was closed; no lights or sounds coming from within. _Why would they be awake?_ It was nearly three in the morning, of course, the dorms would be quiet.

Suddenly Jisung felt small. Like a child lost in the dark, fearful of each and every sound in the blackness; painful and heavy. He didn’t want to be alone – again – even if he was only alone in his mind.

He turned away from the door and the bag, he’d intended to place in the room, slid down his shoulder and soundlessly hit the floor.

He pulled it up and looked down the hall. Chan’s light was on.

The younger rapper silently walked to the door. He shouldn’t bother Chan. He wasn’t a child – he wasn’t even the maknae – but maybe he could just ask his leader to look over the lyrics he’d written.

He stood there, fighting internally, for a few minutes before softly knocking on the closed door.

“Come in.” Chan was sitting on his bed when Jisung entered, laptop resting on his thighs, “Oh, Sung? Did you just get back?” the leader shifted the machine off his legs and onto the bed, turning slightly, “I’m glad you used the sweats – it’s getting too cold for shorts Sung.”

Jisung felt a spike of embarrassment at his sudden neediness, “I was just wondering if you wanted to read the lyrics I wrote tonight?”

Chan frowned lightly and swung his legs over the side of the bed, quickly making his way towards the younger, “Jisungie, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just…”

“You’re crying.” Chan reached out and ran his hand through Jisung’s fringe, “You’re warm. Minho was right,” he shifted his gaze to look directly into Jisung’s wet eyes and smiled, “He thought you had a fever earlier. He was worried.”

Jisung let the bag be taken from his arm and be placed on the floor, “What?” slowly bringing his sleeve up to scrub his eyes.

“You are sick, aren’t you? Come on, let’s take your temperature, yeah?” Chan laced his cold finger’s with Jisung’s hot ones and brought the younger back to the bathroom. Sitting the boy on the closed toilet seat, the leader opened the glass cupboards as he spoke, “You shouldn’t have a fever with a cold Sung…” his tone bent gently in concern, “I hope it’s nothing else.”

Jisung was about to respond when the thermometer was presented in front of his lips and he opted to allow the older to fuss; relishing in the contact.

A door squeaked from the hallway, and Chan patted him before turned to investigate.

Jisung watched the older leave the room and listened.

“Seungmin-ah. Why are you awake?”

The rapper managed to hear Seungmin say, “I was just…” before the conversation tapered too low.

Chan returned just as the electronic device beeped, “38.6, Sungie…What are we going to do with you.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing Hyung,” Jisung finally spoke. He didn’t feel sick, not even lonely at this point, just fuzzy somehow – and warm.

Chan sighed as he turned back to the counter and rummaged through their supplies, “We don’t have anything for fevers…oh, well~” offering his signature smile Chan pulled out one of the children’s cooling patches they’d bought as a joke for Jeongin, “This might help some. It will certainly be neater than a wet towel.” Before anything else could be said, Chan pulled one sheet free from the packaging and peeled off the adhesive, “Here you go.”

Despite having just been activated, the cool gel sent a shiver down the younger’s spine as it was carefully placed on his forehead.

Chan chuckled kindly, “man. Jisungie, you have always looked young, but I swear…anyway, it’s late. We should get some sleep.”

Again, Jisung let himself be led, this time back to the older rapper’s bedroom, “Hyung, I should…”

“I told Seungminie you’d be in here tonight.”

“Oh,”

“He was worried, you know?”

Jisung hummed questioningly as he sat on the open bed.

“He’s been watchful since you both did the roommate shoot,” Chan grabbed the previously discarded computer – saved what he’d been working on – and shut the machine, “He didn’t want to risk it being real.” Sitting next to the younger he clarified, “you coming home and crying because you felt lonely.”

“Oh,” Jisung added lamely. He hadn’t really thought Seungmin was listening during that shoot – though the rapper hadn’t been lying then.

“Whenever you stay out late, he sets his phone to go off every couple of hours after he goes to bed,” Chan pulled Jisung back towards the wall with him, “To check and see if you’re home – and to make sure you are alright.”

“Oh…” he muttered again, feeling warm.

Chan reached past the younger and grabbed his cell phone, offering a reason for his actions without waiting for a question, “I told Changbinnie that I’d message him once you got home.”

“Lie.”

“What?”

“Tell him I’ve been home for a few hours.” Jisung shifted, “I told him I’d leave right after he did.”

Chan laughed brightly, “Too late for that, Sungie. He messaged at…uh…two-thirty to check.” He explained pulling up the previous messages.

Jisung huffed and fell into Chan’s side. “I’m going to hear about this, huh?”

The Aussie typed out his message quickly, then pulled his friend into a tight hug as though the younger was a stuffed toy. “Oh yeah. You work too hard Sung.”

“Says the one who we forced to stay home tonight with guilt,” the earlier feeling of loneliness had long since melted away, now he just felt warm.

“Touché, Jisung. Touché.”   

They sat in silence for a few moments – Chan’s phone vibrated once slightly startling the Australian.

“Okay, then Sung.” Chan retracted his hold on the younger. Only to find his friend already asleep. Carefully, he managed to maneuver Jisung down so that the younger’s head rested on the pillow. “Too cute,” Chan muttered in English, running his hand through Jisung’s bangs – briefly grazing his fingers across the cooling pad. “Sleep well Sungie. We’ll all be here in the morning.”

With practiced hands, Chan pulled the covers over his friend’s body, then walked the short distance to the light switch and plunged the room into darkness before finding a comfortable position to sleep in on Changbin’s unused bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hopefully, someone enjoyed it <3 Have a great day <3


End file.
